Allusioni a film, TV e cultura popolare in Lost
Questa è una lista di allusioni e riferimenti confermati e incontestabili a film, programmi televisivi e varie citazioni della cultura popolare visti in Lost (per trascrizione parola per parola e/o citazione della troupe). Come lista di miscellanea, contiene principalmente liste di contenuti di film, programmi TV e fumetti che non sono inclusi in altre pagine di riferimenti culturali. Per altri riferimenti da shows, film, e altre fonti esterne a Lost, vedi Riferimenti esterni a Lost. La lista completa dei riferimenti diretti a film, programmi TV e cultura popolare sono elencati per nome di seguito. Sono ammessi solo riferimenti diretti o le influenze confermate dai principali collaboratori del team di produzione. 20000 leghe sotto i mari (Film) * L'Ammiraglio MacCutcheon che Charles Widmore menziona a Desmond, mostrandogli il whiskhy omonimo, era un personaggio di un rifacimento cinematografico (1997) del classico, 20.000 leghe sotto i mari (di Jules Verne). Alias (TV) Alias: Articolo Principale Boston Red Sox (Sports team) Boston Red Sox: Articolo principale * "That's why the Red Sox will never win the World Series." (E' per questo che i Red Sox non vinceranno mai il campionato) è una frase ricorrente usata da Christian Shephard per descrivere la sua idea sul destino. *Ben mostra Jack un video in cui i Red Sox vincono il campionato, sul televisore dell'Idra. **Questa cassetta, intitolata RED SOX, verrà sovrascritta da Ben, con la sequenza del pestaggio da parte di Charles Widmore ai danni di uno degli Altri, sequenza che Ben mostra a Locke. * Jack chiede a Frank se i Red Sox hanno veramente vinto il campionato. * Jack ride del titolo, "Yankees bludgeon Red Sox in Series Sweep", esclamando "A-Rod", riferendosi alla controversa terza base, Alex Rodriguez. Disney (Parchi a tema) * Durante il gioco I Never, Sawyer dice che non è mai stato a Disneyland. Kate non beve, rivelando che è stata al parco divertimenti di Anaheim, in California. * Nei contenuti extra del DVD della Seconda Stagione, "Secrets from the Hatch", si scopre che gli interni del Cigno erano originariamente ispirati a Tomorrowland, una delle aree tematiche di Disneyland. La Famiglia Brady (TV) *Sawyer paragona Karl con Bobby Brady, della Famiglia Brady (The Brady Bunch). (Karl risponde con "What the hell is The Brady Bunch?" - Cosa diavolo è La Famiglia Brady ) I Flintstones - Gli Antenati (Cartoon) * Libby dice "You ever watch the Flintstones?" (Hai mai visto i Flinstones a Hurley quando si perdono nella giungla. Lanterna verde e Flash (Fumetti) Articolo principale * Un fumetto di Lanterna Verde e Flash si vede in diversi episodi della Prima stagione, Walt lo recupera e lo gradisce molto. Contiene disegni di orsi polari. Originariamente apparteneva ad Hurley e viene bruciato da Michael. , La mosca di David Cronenberg (Film) * La cella di trasmissione dentro all'Orchidea è apparentemente molto simile alla cabina de La Mosca nella versione di David Cronenberg. Ritorno al futuro * I numeri 4,8, 15, 23 appaiono nel film. Il numero di telefono della ragazza di Marty, Jennifer, è 555-4823. Il Doc. Brown chiede a Marty di incontrarsi nel parcheggio del centro commerciale alle 1:15. Stati di allucinazione (Film) * Charlie dice "I'm going to stand out here in case you devolve into a monkey" (Me ne starò qui fuori in caso ti trasformi in una scimmia) quando Locke gli chiede di stare di guardia alla capanna sudagoria, cosa che succede al protagonista di http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stati_di_allucinazione. Sul bel Danubio Blu (Cartoon) * The Blue Danube è una cartone animato visto da Jack.